


Planet Protectors - Feline Phony

by Saltspie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Angel Symbolism??, Cell Phones, F/M, Female Protagonist, Government, Guarding planets, Interviews, Magical Girls, Male-Female Friendship, Planets, Were-Creatures, Werecats, get off yo PHONE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltspie/pseuds/Saltspie
Summary: Mimi, a young planet guardian, has just been assigned to the planet that she'll be protecting for the coming years.Despite the lingering trouble of the wanted planet taker, Mimi tries her best to not let it make her paranoid.She struggles trying to protect her new planet, and things get even harder when she finds a mysterious, talking feline washed up on the shore, when the place isn't supposed to have any cats in the first place.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Planet Protectors - Feline Phony

Mimi felt like her freckles were about to fall off from all the excitement she felt prickling through her face.

Her planet.

Her very own planet!

Mimi had been told all about this for her entire life by her parents, that both had their own planets, by her mentors on Hub Planet, and by all her friends.

"Number 18!"

Echo stirred next to her friend, and Mimi could swear she saw her friend's eyes go blank for a second before recomposing herself.  
The black-haired girl sighed to calm down, and nodded, taking a breath.

"Good luck," Mimi whispered quietly, even though she wasn't supposed to.

"I won't need it." Echo replied somewhat coldly.

She couldn't help but snicker inwardly. Despite the cold attitude, Mimi could feel the pure anxiety leak off of the slim girl.

Mimi watched as Echo marched off through the opened white doors, and only stopped looking after they had shut.

She wondered what planet Echo would get.  
Surely a hard one. Echo had always been a stubborn and logical thinker, much different to Mimi.  
Mimi would never quite understand how someone could look at an opportunity and analyze it from all angles for ages; when instead, they could just go up and take it!

"Number 17!"

That had been quick.  
Surely Echo hadn't been rejected from the guardian program, right?  
No. They'd love someone like her to protect a planet.

Mimi walked eagerly up to the now again opened doors, but hesitated when she actually stood in front of them. The entire room was filled with a blinding white, and Mimi had to blink a few times before her blue eyes adjusted to the harsh light that came from all around her. 

The doors behind her shut with a quiet click, and although she knew it made her look kinda stupid, Mimi found herself still looking around.  
The higher ups sat on high chairs equal to their ranks, and Mimi flinched when she realized they were glaring at her. She shook her head. What else would they be looking at?

She climbed up the low, floating stairs that had the same pure white color as the rest of the room, despite so many people already walking on them today.

"Number 17, what is your name?"  
Mimi turned her gaze up at the speaker, a bald, tall man with eyes as dark as space itself.  
His halos were a blinding white, floating around his shoulders, his head, his hands.  
Mimi couldn't count them all.

"Urmi Anahita." Mimi stated.  
She felt the urge to touch the back of her head to see if any hairs had fallen out of the bun as the higher ups looked at her with cold stares.

"How long have you stayed in the program for?"  
The noisy shuffling of paper surprised Mimi a little. They used paper here?  
She looked around for a second, puzzled before snapping back to attention.

"Ah- seven years." She answered, cursing herself already for stuttering.  
At least she managed to keep her annoying high voice down.

"Seven?"  
The man raised a black eyebrow. "What happened to the other two years? You are nineteen, are you not?"

"Yes." Mimi nodded, forcing herself to keep eye contact. "From age ten to twelve I was seeking refugee with my parents."

The higher ups exchanged looks, and Mimi felt the atomsphere change suddenly. It didn't feel as cold anymore.

"Seeking refugee... from what?" The man pressed, and he folded his hands. His expression had shifted to one of sympathy.

"I believe from the planet taker- ack-" Mimi felt like slapping herself for using that name. "...the- Hadeon. Hadeon, that was his name."

"It's quite alright." The man raised a hand, shaking his head. "Hadeon took a lot of planets during that time." He seemed to hesitate, exchanging looks with the other people in the room again.  
"Nevertheless, you are missing two years of education."

"I'm aware." Mimi nodded. She felt hairs fall out of the bun again. "I assure you that despite that, I am more than capable of protecting a planet."

"Even with Hadeon on the loose? The planet taker?"

The blonde girl gulped a small lump of anxiety down. "If I were to meet him, I would have more than my planet to fight him for."

It was silent in the room for a few moments, and the shuffling of paper was what broke the silence again. Where was that coming from? Why were they using paper? The Hub Planet had already moved past paper.

"I see..." The same person that had talked to Mimi the entire time spoke up again. "Your education is lacking compared to others your age." He cleared your throat. "We can't fault you for that though. It was out of your control."  
His words were sympathetic, but his tone sounded more angry than that.

Mimi didn't know how to reply. It sounded like she was about to be rejected, but then they objected in some way.

The man cleared his throat. "Would you take any planet?"

"Any planet is an honor to protect." Mimi responded. Her reply was sturdy, but in her head she was wondering if she was about to get some pointless planet nobody cared about.

The people in the room started muttering.  
"Aha." The man nodded. "Well, I believe we have the perfect planet for your level of experience then."

They did? "You do?"  
Oh. She said that outloud. And in her usual high pitch.

"Ah-" The man seemed genuinely taken aback by the sudden change in her voice. He coughed, recomposing himself. "Yes. You will be taken there by the next shuttle alongside Numbers twenty to ten."

Echo would be on the shuttle too then.

"Here. Your halo."  
The man reached over the table he was sitting at, and Mimi stretched her arm out to take the cold, pure white object. 

She expected to have been warm. But instead it was cold like ice. She almost dropped it because her hands wanted to jerk away from the sensation.  
The shiny metal began to glow bright at her touch, and her skin cracked white from where she touched it.  
A small pang of pain went through Mimi, like a sudden shock of electricity, and it was gone as soon as it started.

"You should now be bonded to your halo." The man told her, snapping Mimi back to reality. "Don't lose it. Lose that, and you lose your powers, your planet, and your place."

Mimi noddedd, placing the halo over her head. She couldn't feel it like she expected, but when she held her hands over her head again, it was there. It felt like she'd lose it instantly like that.  
"I won't let you down." She promised, nodding determined.

"You probably shouldn't." The man replied, and Mimi saw a different door open from the corner of her eye. "Go now. Your shuttle won't be much longer."

Mimi nodded, and finally allowed herself to smile. "Thank you."  
She left the room, and only barely managed to not start skipping happily before she was out.

I got a halo! Mimi felt like jumping just to get that overexcited energy out of her system. And a planet!! Well okay I don't know what kind of planet yet but- a planet!

"I was starting to think you'd got rejected." Echo's voice made Mimi look up again.  
She was standing next to the shuttle that had already arrived.  
She didn't look happy.

"Well-" Mimi wanted to gush about how happy she was that she did get accepted and would be assigned to a planet, but something told her she probably shouldn't. "...y-yeah. Is everything okay?"

Echo's dark locks had been freed from the tight bun she had worn for the interview, and now they obstructed a clear view of her face.  
"Everything went good. But I'm not getting a planet." Mimi's friend replied.

Mimi felt like she just got told Echo died.  
It was comparable. Not getting a planet meant that the higher ups saw you as useless.  
And when you were useless... you either had a chance of becoming a caretaker for all eternity, or you're homeless.

Good for people that liked children, but everyone else had kinda... lost.

"What are you doing then?" Mimi asked, feeling a cold shudder down her back. She was unsure if it was from the halo or from what Echo just told her.

"I'm gonna w-"  
"What are you two yapping for? Get in!"

Echo turnt around, glaring at the person that had come out of interview just now. That seemed to be the last one.

The dark-skinned girl groaned. "I'm working for the higher ups now! Geez! Alright, Mimi, get in!"

"Wait, you're working for the what-" Mimi couldn't finish her sentence as she was shoved rudely inside the shuttle by the newcomer.  
Working for the higher ups? Mimi knew that her friend was capable and hard-working, but THAT capable and THAT hard-working? Man. She was kinda bummed out now. She had hoped Echo and her could have talked about protecting planets and what to do in certain situations and-  
Wait. No. Echo had just secured herself a position with the higher ups!  
She was gonna be- she- she might be the entire future of the Hub Planet!  
Mimi knocked on her own head. No jealousy or being salty! Be happy for Echo only.

"What system are you heading to?"  
Mimi felt like she was getting whiplash from getting yanked out of her thoughts so much today.  
"What?" She turnt to the person that had just talked to her. Ah.  
Short, black hair in a bob cut, with sharp, equally black eyes. They made the pale skin look almost as white as that shiny new halo on their head.  
"System. What system?" They repeated themselves.

"Uhhh-" Mimi fumbled with her hair, and finally released it from the tight bun. She could practically feel the scraggly locks gasp for air. "I don't know. What are you heading for?"  
The person snorted and held a hand up to their mouth. "You don't know? Oh wow. And here I thought I was the dumbest person on the train."

Mimi grumbled, and her grumble got louder when someone jabbed her in the side with the elbow. "Oi!"  
"Sorry!"  
The shuttle had started moving, and apparently this guy thought sitting down was for losers. Well jabbing Mimi with your elbow was also for losers!

Mimi pulled out her mask from the side of her business jacket, and put it over her face quickly. It helped the weird medical scent. "What system are you heading for then, smartie?" She huffed back at the rude person.  
They moved on over to the seats, sitting down on the slippery plastic.  
Everything in here was white. Was everything in the higher up's area of the city white? She felt bad for Echo now.  
"The Hurricane System. You know. The one with all the dangerous pla-" - "The one with all the hurricanes on it. Look I'm stupid but not that stupid, smartie."

The black-haired person seemed kinda annoyed now.  
...Mimi felt guilty, realizing she was being... nasty.  
"Sorry. I think I'm having emotional whiplash." She apologized, but felt too embarrassed to look at them.  
"Eh, it's fine." They luckily dismissed it. Mimi would have felt bad the entire rest of the month if not. "Gotta admit I was pissing my pants too."

Mimi snorted into her mask. "Really? You look a little young to be a guardian."  
They tapped their halo. "They said that too. It's just my face." Their black eyes went up and down on Mimi's body. "Who are you?"  
"My name's... uh." She pondered if she should say her full name or just her nickname. "...M... Urmi. But... call me Mimi." Quieter, she added. "Please."

"Will do." They extended their hand. "My name's Davith."  
Mimi looked at Davith. Mimi looked at Davith's hand.  
"...you're supposed to shake it?" Davith blinked confused. "Do you not do that on your planet?"  
The blonde girl stared. "...handshake...?"  
She knew what it WAS. It had just been really long ever since she did it.  
"Yeah. We did it on my planet all the time. Don't say you're from Hub Planet now."

Mimi took their hand hesitantly. Oh. Warm. Soft. She expected it to be cold and metallic for some reason, just like everything else here.  
Shake shake.  
That was nice. It reminded her of her childhood planet, back when that was just basic interaction. Everything in the Hub Planet was just so... inhumane. As unpersonal as possible.  
Man, Mimi couldn't remember the last time she had ever touched someone.

"...we also let go of their hand at some point." Davith pointed out.  
"Ah! Sorry." She let go off their hand, embarrassed. At least the mask made it harder to see her red face.

"Ay, at least you shook it. The amount of people that looked at me like I just suggested we make out is unreal." Davith sighed, and they leaned back in the chair.  
Mimi looked at their chest for a moment, unable to really tell if this was a girl or a b-  
...okay, no, Davith spread their legs kinda weird. Definitely a boy. No girl would ever manspread like this.

Mimi huffed. "Maybe the people on my planet will be nicer."  
"Bold to assume your planet will have people on it." Davith interjected. "Most planets just have a bunch of wildlife."  
"Oh, do you think I'll have cats on mine?" Mimi totally ignored the idea of being completely isolated from any other human. "I complete cat planet..."

"...maybe. If you're lucky." Davith snorted, and blew a black curl out of his face. "I gotta get off now. Maybe we can go get gear for our planets soon?" He winked.  
He grabbed Mimi's hand suddenly, and for a second she got a cold flash. He was strong, and with the way he had just yanked her she felt uncomfortable, despite so many people in the train.

Davith however just placed something in her hand- a small piece of paper with some numbers on it. He stood up and waved goodbye quickly before exiting the shuttle.

It took Mimi a moment to realize he had given her his phone number.  
...why all this paper, if he had a phone?


End file.
